Anything You Want My Lord
by GigglingGothGirl
Summary: I wrote this for my cousin. Please no flames first time writing SebxCiel


**Anything You Want My Lord**

**Author's note: alright this is the one-shot for my cousin. She's awesome and helped me finish my other story. Sebastian and Ciel paring, enjoy. Also, it's my first time writing this pairing. **

It was like any other day, until that night… that strange night. Well strange wouldn't be the word that Ciel would use to describe it now. It would be described as different even magical. He didn't regret the actions and if Sebastian did he wasn't saying a damn thing about it.

It was like any other, the sun had set, the moon had risen, and the night had settled. It was right after Ciel's aunt died at the hands of that stupid reaper Grell. Ciel's mind was filled with hatred for him yet, it wasn't what he needed to focus on. Grell could wait another day tonight was a night of mourning in the family; the funeral had been that morning. Lizzie had been crying the whole time and Ciel never shed a tear, not there anyway, not in front of all those people, not in front of Sebastian that was for damn sure.

"My Lord your bath is ready," Sebastian interrupted Ciel's thoughts and he looked up from the paper work he had been doing to give a curt nod and follow, the papers could wait until morning to be read and signed. Ciel followed his butler who helped the young boy to disrobe himself and slip into the warm water. Ciel's body relaxed and he let out a soft sigh making the demon chuckle.

"What is it that amuses you so much?" Ciel said opening one eye to look at the other male who had taken off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"Nothing my Lord, simply good to see you relax a little." The butler replied and began to wash the boy's body. His hand might have lingered for too long on his skin. His hands might have caressed him even. The demon didn't make any sudden movements simply enjoyed the closeness.

"What is troubling you?" Sebastian asked softly.

"My family is cursed and there is no hope in reversing it." Ciel stated and the demon turned so the boy could see him.

"There is always hope, and there is always a way to break a curse." Sebastian stated and rubbed the wet cloth over his face making Ciel protest and the demon chuckle once again.

"If it's so easy then you do it." Ciel said

"Are you giving me an order my Lord?" Sebastian replied almost smirking.

"No, but if it may please you to try and prove me wrong then so be it." Ciel said closing his eyes again. Sebastian finished cleaning the boy off and then lifted him up out of the water and set him on his feet again. Ciel didn't like the feeling of the cold tile on his feet but it brought him back to reality and away from his delusional fantasies. Sebastian dressed him in his night shirt as she boy made the short walk to his bed. The demon tucked him in and Ciel watched him closely. Could he do it? Could he work up the courage and the nerve to do something like that? Ciel's mind was swimming with questions so when the demon looked at him he lost it and moved closer to kiss him ever so softly. Sebastian was surprised by the action and wasn't sure what to do. Ciel pulled back blushing deeply and looked away he didn't say anything, what would he have said to the demon anyway? Sebastian smirked and kissed the boy whose eyes went wide in shock before returning the action. The pair continued this as Sebastian asked for entrance which Ciel gave to him almost immediately. Their tongues battled and Sebastian won easily making Ciel pout softly as the demon pulled the young boy closer deepening the actions. They continued until Sebastian pulled back, he had to, if he didn't he might lose control with his young master. Ciel looked at him his breathing a light pant. The butler got up off of his bed bowed and turned but Ciel's hand reached out to stop him.

"Stay…" he said his voice soft and child-like.

"Anything you want my Lord." Sebastian said and sat on the edge of the bed to which Ciel moved over and motioned for him to lie down. Ciel curled up next to the demon, this was wrong wasn't it? The demon would be the death of him, so why did it feel right. Maybe Ciel was simply upset about the loss of his aunt. Or maybe it was something else, he didn't want to think about that, he couldn't think about that, sleep was taking over and he barley heard Sebastian wish him a goodnight and pull Ciel closer to him.

**Author's note: Short but it's my first time writing this pairing so you know what it might suck but I will get better. Leave your comments or ideas for my next Sebastian and Ciel story. Thank you for reading**

**~GigglingGothGirl**


End file.
